Objectives: (1) To study the relationship between the level of superoxide dismutase (SOD) present in lung tissue and the ability of the animal to become "tolerant", i.e.: survive in pure oxygen or lethal doses of other pulmonary oxidants and (2) to determine the histological changes occurring in lungs exposed to oxidants and to identify the specific sites and characteristics of biochemical and physiological adaptation in "tolerant" animals.